Fallout Fanon Wiki:Tranquility Lane Rules
by these rules as they are OFFICIAL you would like discuss or suggest a rule then talk on the [[Forum talk:Tranquility Lane Rules|discussion page]] General Rules *''Rule #0: The Admin is ALWAYS right.'' *''Follow the SPIRIT of the rules before the letter. Staff wrote these rules. They know the intent with which a given rule was written. If they tell you you're violating them, you are violating them.'' **If you believe another user is violating them in the same way, ask the staffer telling you you're breaking a rule. They'll either explain why the other user is not breaking rules, or move on to that user when they're done with you. **If you believe you are being treated unfairly by a staff member, ask another staff member to take a look at the situation. If multiple staff members are in agreement, you're breaking the rules. ***There is always an inherent risk that taking this "Appeal" option will give a worse result than listening to the first staff member. If it does, it is not the staff's fault. *When presented with evidence that contradicts something in your article you SHOULD NOT immediately become hostile to those who present it to you. It would be beneficial to discuss it with them, calmly, then change the respective section if they turn out to be correct. *If a lot of your articles are continually criticized (constructively) then do not assume everyone is out to get you, you should contemplate that maybe your articles are the problem rather then everyone else. *If there is a problem with a certain member, or an article, CONTACT AN ADMINISTRATOR. Do not do anything rash, you might end up getting yourself banned. *Do not, I repeat, DO NOT ever vandalize someone's user page without their permission, this will result in an immediate ban. *If a member is banned and asks you to submit an edit you are NOT allowed to submit it, doing so will earn you a 3-day ban. *Don't delete comments from your/anyone's talk page that do no belong to you, unless they are just blatant spam or you are clearing your talk-page content. *Before making edits: Discuss it on the article's talk page. Constructive criticism should always be accepted and given, but rather then changing the content yourself you should discuss it on the talk-page with the author. This rule does not apply to spelling/grammar checks. *This rule is very important: ASSUME GOOD FAITH. Do no assume that someone who is editing your page is doing so in a negative way, if you do not like what he/she has done on your article then simply remove it and leave a message on his/her talk-page. *When you encounter a "troll" (someone who creates articles/makes comments with the intention of getting a negative reaction), simply report it to an admin. Do not engage in a discussion with the troll because then your just giving him/her what she/he wants. *We treat all members equal. It is inevitable that young children and people with mental disabilities will join the wiki but this does no exempt them from any rule, they are held to the same standards as all other members. Having a disability does not give anyone the right to make a bad quality article on here. *Categorize your articles! **Do not make a category for your username. **Do not, under any circumstances, create a category specifically for your faction/characters/articles without first consulting with staff to see if enough articles relate directly to the subject to warrant a special category. *The content of Templates is organized alphabetically. When adding one of your articles to a template, add it in proper alphabetical order. Canon On This Site This is all subject to debate and to any revelations from Fallout: New Vegas. This is a work in progress. Fallout Mostly as per the Vault Dweller's Memoirs, with some specifics pinned down. *'Shady Sands': The Vault Dweller and Ian cleared out the Radscorpion nest, provided Razlo with the means to create an antidote to their venom, taught Curtis about crop rotation, and rescued Tandi from the Khans. This seems like the optimal outcome to allow the NCR to have a strong foundation necessary to rise to power. *'The Raiders': The Vault Dweller wipes out most of the Khans, leaving only Darion. *'Junktown': The Vault Dweller and Ian save Killian Darkwater's life but don't kill Gizmo. They recruit Dogmeat but not Tycho. *'The Hub': The Vault Dweller, Ian, and Dogmeat rescue the Brotherhood of Steel initiate, help Butch Harris find the missing caravans, and get the Water Merchants to send water to Vault 13. *'Necropolis': The Vault Dweller, Ian, and Dogmeat kill the mutants at the water shed, fix the pump, and get the water chip. Ian is said to have died here according to the memoirs, but this is in fact a ruse. *'Boneyard': The Vault Dweller and Co. help the Blades and people of Adytum overthrow the Regulators. They additionally assist the Gun Runners and the Followers of the Apocalypse. They do not recruit Katja. The Vault Dweller returns the Water Chip, joins the Brotherhood of Steel, destroys the Master and the Vats, and leaves the Vault without killing the Overseer. Fallout Tactics The Warrior destroys the Calculator. Without a robot army, along with the loss of ghoul and mutant members to feraldom and senility, and the complete destruction of Cheyenne Mountain in time for its depiction in Van Buren, the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel can be the shadow of its former self Lyon's expedition encounters prior to Fallout 3. Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Never happened. Carbon and Los can exist, perhaps even some edited form of the Secret Vault. Fallout 2 *'Broken Hills': The Chosen One helps Marcus deal with problems around town and recruits the Super Mutant. *'The Den': The Chosen One finds Vic here after failing to do so in Klamath. *'Gecko': The Chosen One repairs and optimizes the plant and presents Gordon of Gecko's economic plan to McClure. *'Klamath': The Chosen One fails to find Vic, does some odd jobs around town and recruits Sulik. *'Modoc': The Chosen One helps the townsfolk make peace with the Slags. *'NCR': The Chosen One helps the NCR deal with the residents of the Squat/Vault 15, ensuring NCR doesn't stall out until Van Buren or Fallout: New Vegas. *'New Reno': Between the death of Myron and Dr. Troy's creation of an antidote to Jet addiction, the Mordinos wane and are just a memory in 2281. The Chosen One solves the murder of Richard Wright, the Wright Family thrives and are rivals of the Van Graffs in 2281. The Bishop family is led by the son of the Chosen One and John Bishop's wife or daughter. *'Redding': Following Sulik's advice after a fashion ("Don't send them to the lights.") The Chosen One turns over the excavator chip to Marge LeBarge. *'San Francisco': The Chosen One does not kill any of the prominent personages or resolve the martial arts dispute. *'Vault 13': The Enclave wipes out the intelligent Deathclaws. *'Vault City': The Chosen One exposed Bishop's plan, NCR Councilman Westin is able to pass legislation limiting NCR's northward expansion. Vault City remains independent and allied with Gecko. Van Buren Anything from Van Buren is subject to change based on any revelations from Fallout: New Vegas. *'B.O.M.B.-001': The Prisoner was able to disarm most of the missiles and reassigned the last two to strike Bloomfield Airbase and Burham Springs. hoping to affect the fewest number of people possible. Fallout 3 *'Arefu': The Lone Wanderer killed The Family, thus scaling back the presence of stupid in the setting. *'Canterbury Commons': The Lone Wanderer killed both of the costumed nutcases, thus scaling back back the presence of stupid in the setting. *'Lincoln Memorial': The Lone Wanderer killed the slavers present, turned over the memorial to the Temple of the Union residents. *'Megaton': The Lone Wanderer didn't blow up Megaton but did help Walter fix the water purifier. *'Paradise Falls': The Lone Wanderer purchased the enslaved children to secure entrance into Little Lamplight, otherwise left the slavers be. *'Rivet City': Turned over Harkness to Dr. Zimmer, thus scaling back the presence of stupid in the setting. *'Tenpenny Tower': Did not choose sides between the humans and the ghouls, nothing changed. The Lone Wanderer turned over the modified FEV to the Brotherhood of Steel and activated Project Purity. Operation Anchorage The Lone Wanderer does a solid for the Outcasts and rescues McGraw and Olin from Sibley's attempted coup. The Pitt The Lone Wanderer sided with Ashur. As of Fallout: New Vegas there is no substantial progress on using baby Marie to make any kind of cure. Broken Steel The Lone Wanderer didn't arbitrarily blow up the Citadel. Point Lookout The Lone Wanderer killed Professor Calvert. Mothership Zeta Never happened. Content Rules Weapons/Armor *Articles for pieces of equipment (armor, chems, weapons, etc.) are prohibited. Instead, create a manufacturer article and put the item there. Examples of manufacturers include: **Characters: good for one-of-a-kind items with unique histories. **Groups: good for non-unique items. **Pre-War Companies: ideal for mass-produced or high-tech items. *The creation of overly modern weapons that do not fit the fallout theme or the timeline are not allowed. If you are not sure about a weapon you want to use contact a moderator. Characters *''No ripoffs of the Player Characters in ANY Fallout game.'' *It is absolutely forbidden for a character you create to drastically change or influence a canon group, location or person. *Do not make a canon character and put them in a situation after their canon appearances. *No androids, intelligent animals, or psykers without administrator approval. *No aliens, ever. *Nicknames and titles/ranks for a character can’t be used as an article’s name, always use their proper names. **One exception: If a character has come to identify himself by his nickname rather than his birth name, then that character's nickname may be used as the article title. For example, because Batman identifies himself as Batman, not Bruce Wayne, an article on Batman would be titled "Batman". *Short character pages should be moved to their relevant articles, if they belong to a higher organization move it there, otherwise the article will be marked as a stub, and if left as a stub for more than a week, it will be deleted. *Don't make one-dimensional characters, they're boring. Good characters will have flaws and habits and so much more. *International travel is restricted. Your character could travel from Vermont into Canada, Texas into Mexico, or Germany into Austria for example, but Brazil to Japan would be out of the picture. Groups *Branches, detachments, and splinter groups of Canon factions (Brotherhood of Steel, NCR, Enclave, etc.) require administrator approval. **Large, militarized groups are prohibited. *Super soldier projects are NOT allowed. Locations *No post-apocalyptic fanon nation may take up the majority of the landmass of the Pre-War political boundaries it rests inside. For example: a nation could not take up the entire American state of Georgia, the Italian province of Tuscany, or the Chinese province of Henan. *No making country, state, city (and their foreign equivalents) articles in which you decide the overall events, state and groups in them. You can make a country/state/city article to compile different people's fanon into that area (as a synopsis). **To elaborate: State and country articles (cities too depending on the size) should only be created to compile fanon from different users which are all based in the same area. *Any user wishing to create a vault article must submit their vault idea to an administrator for consideration before creation. *You are not allowed to create vaults for the purpose of being used as a detail for one of your articles. Vaults should only be created if it is going to be become its own developed project. *No articles about control vaults. *Vaults are not to be turned into Brotherhood/Enclave outposts! Role-playing *You must FIRST consult an administrator before creating a new RP topic. *Remember that when taking part in an RP, you should act as a character, not a player. If your character shouldn't know something but you do, don't have them talk about it or act on it. *All RPs are part of their own time line, events in them are to be considered unofficial to fanon. *No large wars. General Article Rules *Canon facts must ALWAYS be adhered to. *Only registered users may make articles, users posting an article under their IP will have the article deleted. *'Games mechanics infoboxes shall not be arbitrarily assigned numbers. The use of a character generator such as the one at Vault106.com or some other equivalent tool shall be used for accuracy.' *Stories shall be in the Fan Fiction namespace, DO NOT PUT IT IN THE NORMAL ARTICLE NAMESPACE. *Do not create links in advance of an article. *Stories deviating from the wider fanon shall have a disclaimer. *Articles should not directly reference game mechanics outside of appropriate infoboxes. *Historical articles must agree with the history already documented for that area. *No abuses of fallout logic such as incredulous (even by fallout standards) mutations, overpowering a character or animal through the use of FEV or creating highly advanced technology without a proper explanation. *If you are presented with valid facts/points contradicting something in your article, you MUST change the section in question, if you refuse then an administrator will warn you, if you refuse further then the article will be changed for you. *You may only have 4 WIP(work in progress) articles up at one time. **For example, if you have 7 WIP articles up then you must either finish 3 of them by a four day deadline or save their content in a word doc and put them up for deletion. **Once you finish the other 4 WIP articles you are welcome to restart the previously deleted articles. **This does not mean that you are only allowed to have 4 articles, you are just only allowed to have 4 WIP articles. *Articles set after the year 2300 are to be considered unofficial. *Articles should not be based on any anime, television shows or other media (movies, games, books). Your article should be your own idea. You may take influences, or make references in your articles, but if they are obviously based on other media, they have no place here. *Super soldier projects are NOT allowed. *We do not censor any racist or "offensive" topics in articles, you are free to add any such content to your articles. *An article containing only an infobox and no real content will be given two days to add at least a paragraph of content before it is deleted. *Always, always, always ask the author before using someone's fanon in your work. This is common courtesy. *Don't make a large militarized faction. It may seem like a cool concept, but we know from experience that it only ends in poorly conceived, poorly written wars. *Fallout 1 & 2 take precedence over Fallout 3. *The Fallout games provide a reason for the mass bombing of the world. Do not attempt to create your own reasons for said bombing. Same with other Canon Facts. Canon has been written, do not rewrite it to suit your own tastes. *The Quote Template exists for a reason. Use it. Here it is now: Rules